Coyote Starrk
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 19 stycznia | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 187 cm | weight = 77 kg | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | occupation = | previous occupation = 1 Espada | team = | previous team = Espada | partner = | previous partner = Lilynette Gingerbuck | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = Lilynette Gingerback (druga połowa) | resurrección = Los Lobos | manga debut = Tom 26, Rozdział 229 | anime debut = Odcinek 138 | video game debut = Bleach: Flame Bringer | japanese voice = Rikiya Koyama | english voice = Keith Silverstein | spanish voice = }} , czasami niepoprawnie romanizowany jako Coyote Stark. Jest Arrancarem oraz Primero (1) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd Zachowaniem i wyglądem przypomina kapitana 8 Dywizji. Ma pofalowane, brązowe włosy sięgające ramion. Pozostałości jego maski Hollowa wyglądają jak dolna szczęka i są umiejscowione na jego szyi. Dziura Pustego znajduje się na mostku, natomiast tatuaż mówiący o jego miejscu w Espadzie na lewej dłoni. Nosi standardowy strój Arrancara, jedynie jego kołnierz jest wywinięty jak w garniturze. Zakłada też białe rękawiczki, które ukrywają jego numer. Osobowość thumb|left|Starrk w Las Noches Starrk jest niesamowicie spokojny i leniwy. Na początku zebrania, w którym cała Espada jest pokazana, on narzeka tylko na to, że przerwano jego drzemkę; nie wykazał też nadmiernego zainteresowania zebraniem. W porównaniu do innych członków Espady, często pojawia się w komicznych sytuacjach wraz ze swoją podopieczną. Kiedy poważnieje, jego charakter zmienia się diametralnie. Nie przepada za walką, traktuje ją jak obowiązek do wykonania. Potrafi nawet w samym jej środku zastanawiać się, czy nie warto zrezygnować. Nie lubi dobijać przeciwników, chyba że nie ma innego wyjścia. Wyróżnia go też fakt, że w przeciwieństwie do większości Espady nie jest ani sadystyczny, ani zapatrzony w swoje umiejętności. Jest także wyjątkowo cierpliwy gdyż znosi towarzystwo Lilynette i prawie w ogóle na nią nie krzyczy, mimo iż ta nie daje mu spokoju. Historia thumb|right|Coyote Starrk i Lilynette Gingerback Przed zdradą Aizena, Starrk był wiecznie samotny, gdyż nikt nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć z powodu jego olbrzymiej energii duchowej (z tego powodu podzielił swoją duszę na dwie części i "stworzył" Lilynette). Dopiero Aizen był w stanie to zrobić. Fabuła Arrancar Pierwszy raz widzimy go, gdy Aizen przy pomocy Hougyoku tworzy Wonderweissa Margelę. Hueco Mundo W Hueco Mundo najpierw pojawia się, gdy Aizen wzywa wszystkich członków Espady by przedyskutować obecność intruzów w Hueco Mundo. Następnie widzimy go gdy Lilynette (stworzona ze Starrka kierowanego chęcią znalezienia sobie jakiegoś towarzystwa) budzi go (w nietypowy sposób) i informuje, że Aaroneiro nie żyje. Primera odpowiada, że o tym wie, lecz nie komentuje tego faktu; pyta się tylko co jej zdaniem ma zrobić. Gdy Las Noches zostaje zaatakowane przez Gotei 13 i Szayel Aporro Granz, Zommari Leroux oraz Nnoitra Jiruga zostają zabici, Coyote pojawia się obok Orihime Inoue i porywa ją, chcąc zabrać ją do Aizena. Unika ataku Kenpachiego i Ichigo oraz w mgnieniu oka zabiera dziewczynę do Aizena, który ujawnia wtedy swoje zamiary wobec miasta Karakura. Sztuczna Karakura Później pojawia się ze swoją Fracción w Karakurze, by walczyć z Gotei 13. Gdy Generał Yamamoto uwalnia Shikai i atakuje (by uwięzić trzech byłych kapitanów), Starrk i Lilynette ledwo unikają ataku. thumb|left|Miecz StarrkaGdy Baraggan przejmuje dowodzenie, rozpoczyna się bitwa. Wywołało to gwałtowną reakcję Lilynette (uderzyła go w głowę) jednak na nic to się nie zdało. Gdy Fracción Baraggana przegrywają, obok Starrka i jego Fracción - Lilynette, pojawiają się kapitan 8 Dywizji - Shunsui Kyoraku oraz kapitan 13 Dywizji - Juushiro Ukitake. Shunsui prosi Starrka, by ten oddalił Lilynette. Starrk pyta czemu, na co Shunsui odpowiada, że nie będzie mógł użyć całej siły, gdy ona jest w pobliżu. Starrk komentuje że to dobrze, ponieważ on też nie ma zamiaru tego robić. Powiedział, że to nie leży w jego naturze i zaproponował by udawali walkę do czasu, gdy inni skończą swoje. Shunsui oznajmił, że tym razem zrobić tak nie może, wobec czego Coyote wyciągnął swój miecz, po czym oboje zaczęli walkę. Następnie Starrk odgadł, że Kyoraku tak naprawdę potrafi używać dwóch mieczy na raz, a nie jak mówił, tylko jednego. Shunsui usiłuje go sprowokować do prawdziwej walki, kusząc go faktem, że mógłby walczyć dwoma mieczami. Na chwilę zaprzestają walki. Kyoraku mówi, że wolałby aby Starrk był drugim Espada, lecz Starrk odpowiada że na szczęście jest Primera. Shunsui komentuje mówiąc, że teraz wie - będzie trudno go pokonać. Po uwolnieniu przez kapitana swojego Shikai, również Coyote ujawnia imię swego miecza. Przywołuje do siebie Lilynette i wyjaśnia, że nie rozdzielił się na swój Zanpakutou i siebie, lecz na dwa osobne ciała. Po osiągnięciu Resurrección dostaje w głowę od... własnego pistoletu, którym okazuje się być Lilynette. thumb|right|Numer Starrka W trakcie ostrej wymiany zdań, Kyoraku atakuje Primerę, co nieco go zaskoczyło. Gdy jednak kapitan miał go wykończyć, Starrk atakuje go wystrzałem Cero z pistoletu. Później mówi mu, że jeśli zmusił go do Resurrección, to niech pokaże Bankai. Kyoraku odpowiada, że jeśli Starrk strzela tylko Cero, to nie ma potrzeby. Starrk atakuje tymczasem Kyoraku Cero Metralleta. Na szczęście Shunsuia ratuje Ukitake. Starrk głowi się, jak Ukitake mógł użyć Cero, na co kapitan odpowiada że może to powtórzyć. Mimo wrzasków Lillynette że to może być pułapka, Starrk atakuje Ukitake. Po dwóch uderzeniach kapitana, Espada pojmuje fakt, że Ukitake wchłania atak i wysyła go w przeciwnika. Uważa tę moc za paskudną. Wie jednak, że każda moc ma swoje ograniczenia i mówi, że Ukitake nie da rady gdy wystrzeli naraz 1000 Cero. Atakuje jednak Kyoraku co przerywa pojawienie się Wonderweissa. Starrk podaje kapitanom jego nazwisko. W momencie gdy Margera przebija gołą dłonią ciało Ukitake, Starrk powstrzymuje Kyoraku przed pomocą przyjacielowi kolejnym strzałem z Cero w plecy. Tłumaczy też, że obecność Wonderweissa oznacza, że Aizen ma dość czekania. left|frame|Wybuchający wilk Starrka Gdy Shinigami wkraczają do akcji, Love i Rose walczą ze Starrkiem. Są lekko zdziwieni faktem, że Starrk nie okazuje nic po pokonaniu jego towarzyszy. Love atakuje pierwszy i okazuje się, że jego Shikai jest odporne na Cero i powala Primerę. Starrk zastanawia się czy warto walczyć, lecz Lilynette "przekonuje go" i Primera wywołuje swoje wilki, które pokonują bez problemu przeciwników. Starrk wyjaśnia że są one złożone z części jego duszy; podaje też nazwisko swoje i Lilynette. W tym momencie ktoś przebija go mieczem...Tym kimś okazuje się być Shunsui, który dosłownie wyszedł z cienia Primery. Tłumaczy Starrkowi, że zostali obydwaj wplątani w grę: jeśli wygra, będzie żył; gdy przegra, zginie. Po paru unikach Primery, Kyoraku wybiera kolor szary i tnie swym mieczem przeciwnika w ramię. Coyote jest mocno zdziwiony - poczuł jakby kapitan odciął mu ramię, podczas gdy to była tylko płytka rana. Teraz jego kolej - Coyote wybiera kolor biały i zadaje kapitanowi duże obrażenia w plecy. Walka zaczyna się na dobre. W jej trakcie okazuje się, że Starrk czuł się samotny z powodu swojej niezwykłej mocy i faktu, że tak długo żyje. Pyta się też, dlaczego musi walczyć z kimś tak potężnym. Tymczasem Kyoraku wybiera kolor czarny i dźgnął go w dziurę Pustego. Spadając Starrk przypomina sobie moment spotkania z Aizenem. Widząc, że Sousuke może przebywać blisko niego, przystaje na jego warunki. Później wspomnieniami sięga momentu, gdy spotkał Lilynette. Uświadamia sobie wtedy, że nigdy nie był sam. Ekwipunek Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Energia duchowa Starrka *'Ogromna siła duchowa': jako jeden z najsilniejszych ludzi z Espady, posiada ogromną siłę duchową. Starrk ma zakaz uwalniania Zanpaktou na terenie Las Noches, ponieważ mogłoby je zniszczyć. Jego energia duchowa jest niebieska. Swoim Reiatsu zabijał inne Hollowy. *'Twarde Hierro': Starrk okazał się być wysoce odporny na ból i obrażenia. W jego postaci Resurrección, gdy Love Aikawa zaatakował go swoim Shikai i uderzył o ziemię, leżał w gruzach praktycznie bez szwanku. *'Mistrz Sonído': Starrk posiada tak szybkie Sonido, że wydaje się, że posiada on zdolność teleportacji. Jest tak szybki, że zdołał uniknąć ataku zarówno Zarakiego i Ichigo, aby porwać Orihime. *'Mistrz walki mieczem:' Starrk wykazuje ogromne umiejętności walki mieczem. Jest w stanie walczyć nawet na ziemi z Shunsuiem, jednym z najlepiej walczących mieczem w Soul Society. frame|right|Cero *'Cero': jego Cero jest w kolorze niebieskim. Może je wykonywać bez żadnych gestów, co zaskoczyło Shunsuiego Kyouraku. *'Garganta': Garganta jest drogą, którą Arrancarzy podróżują z, i do Hueco Mundo. Starrk posiada tę zdolność. Użył tej drogi, aby trafić do Sztucznej Karakury. *'Wysoka inteligencja i zdolności analityczne': Starrk bez problemu odkrył, że Shunsui może walczyć obiema katanami naraz, "rozgryzł" także możliwości Shikai kapitana Ukitake po dwóch atakach. Druga połowa thumb|right|Los Lobos ; po hiszpańsku "Wilki," a japońsku "Stado Wilków": Starrk nie zapieczętował swojej mocy w Zanpakutou. Rozdzielił ją na innego Arrancara - Lilynette Gingerback. Potrzebuje tej małej dziewczynki, aby uwolnić formę Resurrección. Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: frame|right|Cero Metralleta * ; po hiszpańsku "Mechaniczny Pistolet Zero", a japońsku "Nieskończona amunicja błysku Pustego": Starrk może za jednym razem wystrzelić ogromną ilość Cero (nawet do 1000). thumb|right|Wilki Starrka *'Wilki:' Starrk potrafi wezwać całe stado wilków stworzonych z jego (oraz Lilynette) energii duchowej. Dzięki temu nie można ich fizycznie uszkodzić. Gdy jeden wilk dotknie przeciwnika, cała reszta eksploduje. thumb|right|Miecze Reiryoku *'Miecze Reiryoku:' Starrk jest w stanie przywołać miecze z Reiatsu, które przypominają zwykłą katanę. Ciekawostki *W języku niemieckim nazwisko Starrk znaczy "silny". *To jedyny Arrancar który rozdzielił swoją moc na dwa ciała, zamiast na ciało i miecz . *Jest jedynym Espadą, który po uwolnieniu może komunikować się ze swoją bronią. *Jego aspektem śmierci jest samotność. *Prawdopodobnie utożsamił się z Shunsuiem, gdyż w rozmowie z nim stwierdził, że są do siebie podobni. *Członkowie Espady byli dla niego ważnymi osobami co można zauważyć, gdy narzeka, że nikt nie przejął się śmiercią Baraggana, jak również po tym jak wspomina członków Espady przed śmiercią. Cytaty *(Ostatnie słowa) "Nie jestem sam." *(Komentarz dotyczący przybycia Wonderweissa) "Przepraszam. Jeśli dzieciak tu jest, to znaczy, że Aizen-sama ma dość czekania." *(Do Shunsuia podczas walki) "Na czym skończyłem? Wydajesz się być trochę przerażony. To do ciebie niepodobne kapitanie." *(Starrk "rozgryza" umiejętność Shikai Ukitake) "Już wiem... Więc możesz wchłonąć atak... i wysłać go z powrotem w przeciwnika. To nie wszystko. Te pięć kart na linie porusza się szybciej niż atak i zakłóca jego kurs na tyle żeby zakłócić przeciwnikowi atak. Z mojego punktu widzenia wygląda to na paskudną moc, kapitanie." *(Starrk podczas walki z Aikawą I Rose'm) "Jesteśmy zdolni podzielić nasze dusze i kontrolować te kawałki w bitwie. Te wilki to część nas obojga. My jesteśmy Primera Espada: Coyote Starrk i Lilynette Gingerbuck. A to jest nasza moc." *(Jak wyżej) "Dobra. Nie lubię tego robić. Ale zgaduję że muszę was wykończyć." *(Ostatnie rozważania Starrka) "Zazdrościłem słabiakom. Wszyscy nasi przyjaciele stracili swoje dusze i zginęli jedynie będąc blisko nas. Byliśmy samotni. Dlatego podzieliliśmy naszą duszę na dwoje. Nawet nie wiem czy wcześniej wyglądaliśmy jak ona czy ja. A może ani tak ani tak, ale to był jedyny sposób by uciec od samotności. Chciałem być słaby jeśli byłoby to możliwe. W końcu spotkałem kogoś równe silnego jak ja." Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie